Forbidden Wolf
by Chelsea Cullen Whitlock
Summary: Bella goes to Washington to finish a mission that her grandfather assisted her to do. But what happens when she catches the eye of a Quileute Wolf? Will she give in to her desires, or is her loyalty to her family?
1. Chapter 1

** AN: What do you do when you're bored? You write a story. Or a chapter even. And that's what I did, and this is it. Forbidden Wolf. Do you guys think it's worth continuing? Why don't you tell me in a review? Hehe. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is all just for my amusement and boredness. But I know Bella's grandfather, her brothers, Levi and her grandfather's second and third in command.**

* * *

1.

"Our numbers are dropping dramatically. Our people are dying and we are losing this war! What do you plan on doing Charles? Walk in there and call peace upon those mongrels?" Jonathan O'Riley all but shouted to my grandfather, the Head of the Hunters in Arizona. I know stupid right?

I watched in silence, like everyone else in the meeting. The meeting room held my family - seven of my brothers, my parents, my grandfather, and his second in command and third in command with a few Hunters I know but not bothered to remember.

"Do you have a better idea?" Grandfather said all calm with his brows rose.

"Yes, yes I do." Sarcasm dripped from Jonathan's mouth, making me want to punch him square on the mouth. "Much better than yours for sure. Why make such a stupid and idiotic suggestion?"

Before anyone of my brothers' could stop me, I shot up from my chair and banged my hands onto the table, scaring the shit out of everyone.

I glared at Jonathan, saying, "Why? What's your idea than Jonathan? Would you rather walk into the lion's den and throw an attack at them? Wouldn't they know? They're not stupid like your little brain thinks. They actually have proper brains and they will use to their advantage, not what you're doing. You and I, and pretty much everything in Arizona knows what the werewolves' are capable of and what they can do with their teeth an claws. Hell, they've showed it to us for the last decades. They've killed and hunted humans for these years. They even killed our own people in the most easiest way they or we could think of. We all know that the wolves' have grown in numbers and in strength - while ours is dropping. They are more clever than some you make them seem. Would you honestly think that my grandfather, the Head Hunter of this region would think of something so petty? If you think so, than maybe you are the stupid and idiotic one."

Jonathan looked as if he wanted to kill me. Ha, like he could. He'd be on the floor, me on top with a sharp, sharp pencil to his throat before he could think, rather much blink.

He looked at grandfather, than at me. He glared, lip curling. "What do you think we should do then Isabella?"

I stopped myself from lunging from the table and from having my hand into his neck, strangling him until he says uncle. How dare he say my full name? Everyone knows how much I hate that name. But I took a deep breath and said in my coldest voice, "Yes, Jonathan, I do have a better and brighter idea than yours. Mine include our people actually surviving." He growled, while I smirked at him.

"Then please enlighten us, young one."

Young one? I was only eighteen. Again, deep breathe Bella, deep breath.

"Ever heard the term keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" I stopped and looked amongst my people, my fellow Hunters and Huntress. I continued. "Well, if so, than why don't we make the wolves our friends, watch their movements, see of they'll attack us back. Observe them. Keep them close for us to see. Learn their weakness, find their strengths, and then we can use it against them."

"Ridicules." Jonathan exploded.

I couldn't stop myself; I just had to say this, "Your face is ridicules."

My brothers exploded with laughter. Gavin, Jackson and Isaac actually fell from their seat, laughing like hyenas. The others - Celeb, Blake and Hyde were crying like fools.

I glared at them, growling deep in my throat. Stupid jerks, stupid brothers, stupid, stupid, stupid! The other Hunters were looking at me in amusement while my mother and father were giving me a warning look.

My grandfather cleared his throat. My brothers instantly stopped laughing, straightened up and got back to business. Now I wanted to laugh. Scared of the Big Bad Head Hunter, brothers?

"Isabella -" I sent him a glare, which he ignored. "-Is right, Jonathan." I wanted to puke. His and my name in the same sentence. God, it sounded so revolting. "We can't just go in there and attack them. It violates the rule that our ancestors made."

The rule, yes, the sacred rule. _'They draw blood first, not us.'_ That was the only rule us Hunters only follow, the others can be damned and forgotten. If the werewolves' draw blood first, than goodbye mutts, we have you now. But of course, it only applies to those mutts who were allowed to live in our region, in our town. But those who trespass without reason, well, you or rather they won't see the next daylight or nightfall. Another thing, if Hunters' draw blood first, than there will be war, not that there isn't one now, of course. "There hasn't been drawn blood, not from the werewolves in Washington anyway. We have no evidence to proceed without plans." Grandfather continued.

"But, there is blood on the floor." Gavin, my oldest and smartest brother stated. "Human blood, which they drew or not, it is still a problem."

No shit Sherlock.

"Yes, a problem it is." Grandfather said, sighing heavily.

"Then why don't we go with Bella's idea then?" Jackson said, another one of my brother said.

"Ridicules." Jonathan repeated, glaring at me. I wanted to stick my tongue at him, but stopped myself.

"You seriously don't want me to say that your face is ridicules again." I mockingly put my hand to my mouth. "Oops, I just did. Now shut up and listen up." I snarled at him. I was beyond pissed at Jonathan's peony ass, everyone can see that.

"Isabella." Grandfather said, giving me a warning.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Doing so made my brothers' snicker. Again, stupid. Glad I amuse you brothers.

"I will come to judgement with what Bella suggested. In so, I will get back to everything in the next three days, in the next meeting. Same time and same place. Be safe, my brothers and sisters. Be safe and _draw blood not first, but when they do_." Grandfather dismissed us. We all stood up, and to our respect, we bared our necks to grandfather. I placed my hand on my neck, moving my hair and bowed down. My grandfather copied us and again said, "Be Safe, _draw blood not first, but when they do._"

Everyone got out of their seats and moved to the door. My father, my mother, my brothers and I stayed along with my grandfather.

"Well, that was amusing." Isaac implied after a few seconds of dead silence.

"Very." Celeb replied, smirking at me.

"And?" I snarled.

"Isabella." My father warned me. He faced me and gave me a look that said, 'Hush or we will punish you.' I - being the good girl I am - stopped and crossed my arms. "And you boys." Ha, they get jack as well. Suckers. "Stop patronising your sister."

"Yes father." They replied, almost forced.

"Dad." Mother started saying to grandfather. "What do we do? What are you going to do?" My mother looks frantic. She cares more for her family than the Hunters. Though, a mother whose been through so much, who wouldn't be feeling that way? She shifted her eyes from her husband, to her sons, and then landed onto me. A spark went flying past her eyes, and then she looked at her father. "Are you - are you thinking of Bella's plan? Having someone being with the werewolves' in Washington? That's not right father! What would happen? If the person got hurt! And who would send?"

"I don't know Renee." Grandfather said. "I honestly don't know my daughter."

Then, I saw the same look that my grandfather had given my grandmother almost twenty years ago. That look that was filled with desperation, hurt, sadness and ... The loss of loved one. I knew, from that moment, my grandfather was doubting himself. He was making himself believe that he would lose his people, his life and his family, to the werewolves' and from what they've done, like how he lost grandmother.

I lifted myself off the chair and went to my grandfather. I put my arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"Non dubitare te avus. Multa fecisti tu et populus tuus tam." I said in Latin, a language that my family didn't understand, only me and my grandfather knew.

He nodded, grabbing my hand, squeezing it before letting go.

He turned to everyone, getting ready to say his judgement.

"I think I will go with Isabella's suggestion. There will be no complains." He said this to mother. "Some people have got to give some things up for his people to live." I narrowed my eyes at the word his. Woman can so what men can do you know! I wanted to say, but didn't. I kept my gob shut and listened to my grandfather. "I will talk to the council in the tomorrow. We will look for someone worthy, we will decide, and we will pick a warrior."

I felt his eyes on me, but soon went away; I might have even imagined it, knowing me and my imagination. "We should all get some sleep. We all know we need some."

Without a word, I left with my brothers, leaving my grandfather and parents to talk. I closed the door and looked at my brothers.

"Any if you douchebags gonna apply?" I half joked, half asked.

They all just shrugged. I nodded and left them there.

Grandfather was right, we needed sleep.

I went to my room and flopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes and meet a dream filled sleep.

_ "Grandma?" I asked her one day, in the gardens. We were picking flowers up, for mother and father's anniversary. We picked up red roses and yellow daisies. _

_ "Yes my child?"_

_"Why do people love?" I asked. I was only five, wanting to know things, wanting to see things from people's point of view. _

_ "People love because they have this feeling inside of them that wants to be loved and love."_

_ "Am I loved?" I asked, picking up another rose and handing it to her._

_"Yes, but not in the way some people would think." She replied._

_ "Why?" I said in my annoying voice, only to tease._

_"Because you don't have your soul mate yet." Soul mate? I remembered grandma talking about how mummy and daddy are soul mates. _

_ "Are mummy and daddy soul mates?"_

_"Yes, yes they are."_

_ "When will I find mine?"_

_"When you learn how to open your eyes and to learn how to open your heart." Open my eyes and heart?_

_ "What?"_

_"The years are coming and going, Little One. People change you like the years do. You will change, for the better or worse, we don't know."_

_ "But ..."_

_"Come on Little One, pick more flowers, we've got to get ready soon."_

Another set of images, dreams went through my mind. The bad ones, the scary ones that hold so much pain that hurts every part of my body just by remembering. But still, they came.

_ "Hi Grandma." I asked her as I walked back to the car from my friend's house. I got into the car and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_ "Hello dear." She greeted me. "How was yesterday?"_

_ "It was fun, grandma, we-"_

_Someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the car._

_ "Ahh." I screamed before a hand went onto my mouth and another punching my stomach. I winced from the blow._

_ "Please no." I watched as grandma begged, the man holding her was dragging her off the car onto the road. He kicked her side and she fell onto the concrete. _

_ "Nhmm." I tried to say, but my mouth was blocked. I suddenly bite the man's hand and stepped onto his shoe. He whined as he held onto his shoe and hand. Without thinking, I kicked him in the balls and he was knocked out. I quickly turned around and saw a gun was pointed at my face. I stopped moving, breathing, anything altogether. _

_ "That's right, little girl. Now you stop." The man with a ski mask sneered at me. _

_ "Please, let her go." Grandma begged, "She has nothing to do with this. She is just a child!"_

_ "Why should I you old hag? And let this fine lady leave and tell her family about what happened, making me and my pack run away from them?"_

_ Pack? Is he a … Werewolf? Dammit, what do they want? I hissed at him. A werewolf dares threatens me and my grandma. I took a step forward, the gun more closer to my nose. _

_ "Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want to do that, now would we little girl? Don't want to have grandma hurt now?" He mockingly asked._

_ I shook my head suddenly afraid for my grandma's life. _

_"Good, now-"_

_ Then I heard the gun shots. I watched as a bullet went through the ski man's heart, then he fell onto the concrete._

_ I ran to my grandma's side and held her to me. "You okay grandma?" I whispered to her. I felt her nod, as she stroked my hair._

_ "Gavin, take Bella and your gran back to the car." I heard my father order to my brother. _

_ "Come one grandma." I said to her, helping her up. Then all of a suddenly, she spun me back, and another gun shot rang out. _

_ I remembered my grandma going down, me with her. I remember me holding her. I remembered me crying, sobbing, begging do her wake up. I remembered her eyes black and her mouth filled with blood. I remembered ... Going into the darkness. I remembered all of it._

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I wasn't on the road, I was at home, in my room, lying on my bed. I wasn't with my grandma, I was safe. Ish. I sat up and looked at my clock. 7:30 Am. Too early. I pulled the covers back and hopped out of bed. I rubbed my eyes as I shrugged on a black tank top, some black shorts and my Nike trainers. I grabbed my iPod and jogged down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and saw Blake on the kitchen counter, head on a bowl. I went to him, grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his face up. I looked at his face in disgusted. I let my hand fall and watched as his head feel back into the bowl of cereal. Idiot. That was my only word for my older brother. I grabbed my water bottle and a cereal bar.

Then I headed out in the forest. I ran and ran on the path. It was calm. Running always made me feel calm. I closed my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to bump into trees, only because I knew the forest so easily, like it was the back of my hand. I let myself drown into the music. Ed Sheeran's voice transferred into my brains, making me hum along to his song. I let myself remember those memories, the good and painful ones. I let myself get distracted, for only a second.

I swung my hand, dragging the shirt of my attacker, holding them towards me. I cocked my head, eyes still closed. I lifted my leg and kicked the person's chest. I heard a loud and painful 'oomph'. I smiled in satisfaction. I felt two other people behind me. Before they could get a hand on me, a crouched down and swung my legs, tripping them. When I stood up, I felt someone grab onto my arms and pulled me closer to their chest. His rich filled scent filled my nostrils. I smirked as I felt his nose slide onto my cheek and my neck.

"Hi baby." He whispered.

"Bye baby." I whispered back, before elbowing him in the gut. I heard him grunt, before I pushed my hand onto his chest, making his body fall to the ground, me on top. I opened my eyes and saw his sapphire blue ones staring into mine. I smirked at him and nodded to the other three training Hunters. They nodded back and limped away. Oops. Sorry guys. Levi laughed his hands on my thighs.

I cleared my throat.

"Want some water baby?" He teasingly asked.

"Want to get your hand off my thigh?" I said, "Baby?" I added, mockingly giving him my own smile.

"Nah, I think he likes it there. I know I do." He smartass said.

"There is only one of you Levi, unless you have a more hotter and more smarter twin brother that I didn't know about."

"Ha ha, I'm actually the finest and fittest hot looking dude you can get." He flashed me a smiled.

I raised my brow at him, "Ya sure?"

He frowned, letting his hands off my thigh. I got up and held a hand to him. I took my hand and got up. I was about to let go when he squeezed my hand and dragged me along to the main path.

"Have you heard about the news?" He asked.

"What news?"

"Guess you haven't. Well, the council says that they have this plan for the werewolves' in Washington, but they need a trained Hunter to do their plan."

"Oh that. Yeah, I know. I was at the meeting." I said to him. "Perks of having your grandfather as the Head." I then added, mumbling.

"Well, there are some guys willing to volunteer."

I snapped my head up, "Who?"

"Well, I overheard your brothers talking about wanting to volunteer. Some trainers want to go, but they can't because, as you saw and did, they were practically limping away when you finished them. I mean, if they can't handle you, than how can they handle the werewolves'? Some of the Johnsons' and Andersons' kids want to go as well, but they're probably forced because of their parents and all. I might go as well."

"Oh." I only said. Levi going. I didn't know if that was bad thing or a good thing. There was a fifty percent that my best friend could die.

"Thanks. You have so little faith in me." He mocked.

"I know." I joke back. "Who do you think will get chosen?"

"Probably one of your brothers, but who knows. The council is crazy. They want to get closer to the werewolves', what kind of mixed up plan is that?"

I didn't tell him that it was my plan. Hell, I didn't want to get lectured or blamed, especially from Levi.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Would I even get picked?" I asked back, almost snapping.

"Well, your Isabella Swan, one of the strongest and power fullest Huntress out there, your chances are quite large."

"But ..." There was always a 'but' in everything Levi says.

"But ... Your family wouldn't put you in so much risk."

"Yeah, true say." I replied back.

Mother would go crazy, saying I wasn't ready to face the big bad world, father would argue, obviously agreeing to grandfather, my brother's would go ape shit saying I could get killed and all. Not a pretty sight to see.

We soon arrived at my house. I leaned up and placed a kiss onto Levi's cheek. "I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah." I heard Levi say, before running into my house.

I opened and closed the door to see my brothers', all arms crossed, leaning back on the wall, glaring. But not at me.

At Jonathan.

I growled letting people know I was here. I walked up to my brother's and copied their position.

"The meeting was set early. Jonathan wanted to deal everything out." Hyde whispered to me. I nodded, glaring at Jonathan.

"That is my problem!" Jonathan exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. What now?

"Who are we going to send out into the Werewolves' territory? Who? Who in the mind would want to get killed?" Jonathan asked.

"We need a strong person, powerful and could hold their ground. They have to be dedicated and they have to be in total control and focused to the task at hand." Dad said to them.

"What about your boys?" A Hunter suggested.

Dad looked at them, and I wondered what he saw. That thought made me laugh. "They are better here than there." He finally said. I heard and _felt _my brothers' disappointment. I smirked at them. Suckers.

"Well who then?" Jonathan asked. "Your boys can't go. We can't have the Johnsons' or the Andersons' children, they'll get killed once they step into Washington, like what nearly happened last time."

Everyone was silent. They didn't know who would go. They needed someone, someone who could actually play with the werewolves' mind, but could stay alive.

"Why not Christian's kid? Levant?" Jonathan said.

"No!" I yelled. "No just no, but hell no!" I said to him. "Levi can't go, he'll get killed." "Then who?" Jonathan asked. "There is no one else."

"I'll go." Dad said, his tone held no arguments. But mum wasn't taking it.

"No, Charlie! You will not! I will not allow it!"

"Yeah, dad. You're better off with us, in here, than there." Blake said to him.

Grandfather stood up, "I know the only right person. But you all won't like it." Grandfather said, staring at the council, mainly at my parents and brothers'.

"Who, Head Charles?" David Randoe asked grandfather's third in command. He was the nicer and cleaver one. I liked him; he had the right humour that Jonathan doesn't.

Grandfather suddenly looked at me. I met this grey eyes, to my exact grey eyes. Grey on grey. Only me and my grandfather had those same grey eyes, not even my brothers' or my mother had grey years, they had chocolate brown ones. "She is noble. She has the brains. She has a mouth, a voice that she is not afraid to use. She has good strength and ties. She is ... Well ... A Goddess."

All eyes fell onto me. My brothers, my parents, the councils and my grandfather. They all knew who he was talking about.

"You must all agree with me that she is good for the job. She's good at lying, she could play with the werewolves' mind, and she is well focused, dedicated to her job, to her people. We all know she wouldn't get killed once she steps onto the Werewolves' territory," Grandfather continued. "She is my dear own granddaughter, Isabella Marie Swan."

Silence filled the room, waiting for what I would say. Except, I didn't say anything. But Jonathan did.

"Would you honestly think that Isabella could do this job?" Jonathan argued.

Now that just pissed me off. "Why, do you think you'll do a good job, Jonathan? Are you _that_ willing to go to the lion's den?" I retorted.

"I could do a better job than you."

I growled. "Can you now?" My sarcasm was full on. "If you could get even past their territory, you'd have your little brain ripped out of your own skull."

"Why, wouldn't that be the same with you?"

"No. No it won't. I'll actually have a plan at set."

"What plan is it now? That one you used before? The one that nearly killed your own brother?"

I flinched. Now that hurt. Badly.

Hyde lifted his head and snarled out, "Our Head Hunter has already chosen who will go, do you dare argue?" Hyde's eyes were fixed into a deadly glare, fist ready to pound. He stared down at Jonathan, in a way that said 'Fuck with me or even upset my sister, I'll fuck you bad, and it ain't gonna be pretty.'

After a few solid dead minutes, Jonathan grunted a "No."

"Good, now shut up." He turned to us, "We have to talk this through as a family." _Not as a Hunter clan. _That was silently added.

"Yes, Jonathan, David, you are excused." Grandfather said. They both got up. David sent a smile to me and my family, baring this throat at my grandfather and walked away. Jonathan was another thing. He glared at me and forcedly bared this throat at grandfather before walked away, of course not after giving me another glare. Wow, I feel so loved.

Once the door closed, the whole room went into an argument. My brothers' were arguing with my father, talking or rather shouting about my safety and how I could get easily killed. Mother was siding with her boys, trying to talk some sense into her husband. I just stood there, staring at my grandfather, while he stared at me.

"Quid faciendum esset facturus." He mouthed to me. I nodded.

I straightened up.

My father saw my movement, "Isabella. Stay." My father warned.

I shook my head. "There is no point in staying. I've got to pack, arrange everything, than leave for Washington." I said back, walking to the door. "I expect the files and documents tomorrow in my room about the whole mission. I'll leave the day after that."

"Isabella?" My mother asked, she was so close to sobbing.

I didn't turn around as I said those words that held so much more, "This is for my people. This is for the innocent. This is for them." Then I walked away.

* * *

**Translation:**

** Non dubitare te avus. Tam magnus es et fecisti populum: Do not doubt yourself grandfather. **

**You are a great man and have done so much for your people.**

** Quid faciendum esset facturus: Do what you are meant to do.**

**I don't know Latin, I don't even speak it, though I would like to, but I don't know if it's right or wrong. Sorry if it is, but again, I don't speak Latin.**

** But yeah, worth continuing? Review? Please? Cheese and potatoes? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Files. Documents. I hate files. I hate documents. Or anything to do with paper and words. That is the one and only thing I hate in the whole entire world besides the werewolves'. Words with paper. And junks of them.

"And that's the last of it." Blake came in and handed me the last files.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"So, you ready for this?" He asked, leaning on my bedroom wall. He crossed his arms and gave me a look. "I mean, it's not like you could die out of this or anything. I'm actually sure you'll live, for a few days of course. I don't even think you'll live for a week, but maybe luck's on your side this time. So again, I ask, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, looking for the right file to start reading, not really paying attention to his words.

"Bells." He said, making me stop. I looked up and saw him staring at me, observing me in some way. If he wasn't my father, I would have called him a perv. He looked around, probably looking for the right words. After a few seconds, he landed onto this, "Don't get yourself killed."

"I won't." I argued back, suddenly angry. Why do people think I'll die or something? I'm way more stronger than that.

"Okay, maybe you won't, but still. Just don't hurt yourself. Or get yourself killed. Or fall in love." He joked at the last one.

"I won't fall in love." I huffed. Like love would get in the way of this mission, hell, nothing would.

"Yeah, but knowin' you-"

"Leave!" I commanded, finger pointing to the door.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in surrender. He gave me a signature Blake Swan smile, before saying, "I get why grandfather said all those things about you in the meeting, how you're strong and all, but the Goddess thing is going too far, I mean –"

I gave him a look, which clear said, 'shut up or die.'

He gave me a goofy smile and carried on, "Anyway, I guess I know why he chose you for the mission. You are a fighter, and I guess you can survive this whole thing."

I smiled at my brother, "Thanks, and ... I'll get you a werewolf's claw or tooth for your collection. Now scram." I ordered him.

He smirked, "Thanks sis." And left.

I shook my head and opened the folder.

The big, bold black letters jumped out in front of me.

**Case #57**

_**Huntress Isabella Marie Swan, you are to be put into a mission which includes finding information and evidence about the Washington werewolves'. There are some basic information about the towns you are assigned to research.**_

_**Locations:**_

_ •Forks, Washington _

_ •La Push, Washington_

_**Background Information: **_

_•Forks: Small town in Washington. Population: 3,532. One of the rainiest and coldest towns in Washington. Close to the forest, perimeter surrounded by trees. _

_ •La Push: Land owned by the Native Quileute Tribe. Population: 372. La Push is formally known as The Reservation or The Rez by some of the teenagers in the town. The Reservation is near to the town Forks. Has a beach, perimeter surrounded by trees, has a forest, with high cliffs._

_**Werewolf Sightings: **_

_ •Forks: None._

_ •La Push: None. Though citizens of La Push have seen massive possible bears around and in the forest._

_**Death Numbers: **_

_ •Forks: A few hikers in the forest, around four or five._

_ •La Push: A few hikers in the forest, around five or seven._

_**Any Other Information:**_

_ •_ _Forks: Citizens of Forks are aware of the hiker's death in the forest surrounding them, though they still hike. Another source of information states a family of seven, gold eyed and paled skin lives deep in the forest of Forks. The family has been known for their closeness and their lack of social statues. Citizens have been finding them weird, though they are harmless._

_ •_ _La Push: The Quileute Tribe has a Council that runs the whole of La Push. The Council has a Chief, William Black, Jr, and other members of the Tribes also run the Council and La Push. Information gathered said that there was this group of men that was on steroids. They are formally known as a cult, though has no evidence that they are a cult._

I stopped reading to roll my eyes. People these days. Just because they're buff or something doesn't mean they're on steroids, or is even in a cult. Some people just amaze me. Though, that weird family in Forks sure rings some bells in some part of my brain. I grabbed another file that said The Plan. I opened it and read it.

_ Isabella Marie Swan will be living with distant third cousin called Emily Young, who is engaged to Sam Uley._

I raised my brows at this. I had a cousin - correction - a distant third cousin? And she is engaged? I shook my head and got back to reading, knowing this was more important than my own third distant cousin.

_ Isabella will be going to school as a senior, in La Push High, continuing on the facade of a high school student, who moved because her father and mother wanted her to see the rest of the world, starting where her cousin lives, La Push. In this time, Isabella will be searching for information and evidence about the werewolves' that goes in La Push and Forks. Isabella will inform the Council or any Hunter that is within reach about the information she has found, if there is information found. Isabella will stay in La Push, the closest part of Washington that the werewolves' have been sighted and has been told to be there. Isabella will stay there with Emily and her fiancé for the rest of her senior year. Isabella must follow all the rules and expectations that are given._

There were rules? Yawn. Why put them there, I don't even follow them. Everyone knows that. Oh, look, here are some! Double yawn.

_**Rules:**_

Wow, it's even bolded. Jerks.

___•_Isabella will not be doing anything else in this mission besides finding evidence about the werewolves'. 

___•_Isabella must be at all times focused and ready for any attack from the werewolves'.

_****__•_Every single piece of_ information she has gather, Isabella must tell the Council._

___•_If Isabella happens to cross another supernatural being, then she must report it to the council, let them handle and _**she must not take matters into her own hands.**_

___•_Isabella must not expose herself to the werewolves' or any other supernatural being, humans included.

___•_If Isabella is in any trouble, then she should tell the Council, and let them handle it.

___•_If Isabella needs backup, then backup shall be 

___•_Isabella at all-time must carry a gun with silver bullets. 

___•_Isabella must keep herself healthy and trained.

_****__•_Isabella must follow every single one of these rules.

Funny how they bold some stuff there. Jerks. Whoever wrote this must really want to piss me off. Again, jerks.

_If so, a werewolf attacks her, than Isabella is able to fight back._

I grinned at this. Yes, I can kick their ass!

_ Though, she will need to call and tell any member of her family or the council about her encounter with that werewolf._

I rolled my eyes at this. Of course they would write this.

_ If it so happens if a werewolf would find some clarification of Isabella being a Hunter, than Isabella must contact any member of her family and the council. When she does, she must leave La Push and come back to Arizona. If she does not, and stays in La Push, there will be consequences._

Consequences? Wonder what those so called consequences are.

_Isabella at all times, must have a gun with her, packed with silver bullets, and, at a full moon, be hidden in safety. If not, than good luck._

Good luck? _Good luck?_ I wonder who the hell wrote that bit. And of course I'll have my gun with me, every single day, stuffed in my bag or denim jacket.

_ If Isabella lives through this mission, and accomplish it, then she will be rewarded._

_Rewarded_. Wow. I guess me living through this mission is already a reward, the bonus part is actually accomplishing it.

"Knock, knock." A mockingly voice said, before the handle of my door turned and the door opened. Levi appeared, dressed in faded blue slacks, a black t-shirt and Converse. "Hey baby." He strode along and sat on my bed.

"Hey Levi." I said to him, giving him a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I just heard from a training Hunter that the Huntress Isabella Swan is going to risk her life and go all the way to Washington to deal with some mutts who love playing around. How do you think I feel Bella?"

I winced once Levi finished his rant. "Is it safe to say I'm sorry?"

"No, but going out with me is." He suggested.

"Can't. I'm leaving tomorrow and -"

Suddenly, Levi was behind me. He pulled me up and grabbed the back of my knees and neck. He easily picked me up into a bridal style as if I weighed absolutely nothing.

"No 'cant's Miss Swan. You own me this. You didn't tell me. I mean I'm the first person you should have told; I should have heard it all from you, not some random training Hunter." He argued back. We were at the staircase down.

"Yeah. You go Levi!" Celeb hollered to me. That caught everyone's attention. I blushed as I hid my face into Levi's neck.

"Thanks mate. We'll see you after the honeymoon." He joked, while I punched his arm. "Aw, babe. Save all that for the bed, not here." I punched him again as he tipped his head back and laughed.

"Put me down Levi." I begged him.

"I said leave all that for the bedroom, babe. You know how I love-"

I instantly slammed my hand to his mouth as little children giggled around me and their mothers hushed them, but gave us small smiles.

I smiled back before Levi pulled me along him. We ended up in our secret hideout. Deep in the woods, had a lake, and a few meters away, held a cottage. Levi and I played there when we were eight. He put me down as I sat on a tree branch, which firmly held me and my weight. Do I really weight like nothing? Levi sat on a big stone, near the lake. He picked up the stone and threw it in the lake, it jumped along.

"Wish I could do that." I said to him after he repeated it.

"Wish I could come with you." He mumbled.

I looked at him, but he was staring at the lake.

"Wish you stop-"

"Stop what?" He interrupted, his hand forming into a fist.

"That." I told him, my hand stretched out, showing him himself. "You acting like you're my dad, which you are not." Thankfully. I thought to myself silently.

"I'm just scared for your safety."

You and everyone else in this whole world, Levi, you and everyone else. "I don't need another person scared for me, Levi. I have thousands of them back at home."

"Okay, okay." He muttered.

After a few seconds, I crossed my arms, and said, "You know Jonathan suggested you to go."

"And you said no." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah. Jonathan also said that they can't take the Johnsons' or the Andersons' cause of what happened in the last mission they went to."

"They're still on that?" Levi questioned.

Why couldn't Levi be a bit more cleaver? "Of course they'll still on that! They nearly died Levi."

"They were just children." He retorted.

"They were stupid enough to follow their own plan! A plan that could've killed them!" Everyone knows to follow the plan you've been given, or else you're dead. Make one mistake, and your life could slip out of your own hands by the second you even realised that.

"Well, they're safe now, aren't they?"

I shook my head at him, and continued what I was saying before. "A Hunter suggested my brothers' to go, but dad said they're better here than in Washington."

"And you're not?"

I sighed, "Nope. I mean, yeah I'm good here, I help and all, but what do I actually do? I just hide in my brothers' shadows. I let them do all the work. I want some action as well, Levi."

"But action isn't going all the way to Washington to meet your death by the werewolves'!" Levi exclaimed.

"Isn't it? I mean, I honestly don't want to stay here Levi, I feel so useless here! If I go all the way to Washington to find all the werewolves' and who's killing who, then the numbers of deaths would stop. Everyone will be safe! No more innocent people will be killed!"

"You'll get killed!" He shouted, standing up.

I couldn't keep it in me anymore, I started shouting as well, "Everyone's been saying that! I will not get killed, okay?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance you'll live."

I huffed, "Again, I ask, why is everyone so scared about my death? I'm going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Nor do you."

"Hey, stop the arguing!" Hyde yelled, hands to his ears.

"Trouble in paradise, Little Sis?" Celeb joked, smirking.

"Shut up, a-hole." I sneered at him, my hands balled into fist.

He put his hands up, "Sorry, sorry. Want me to get you a therapist?"

"Can you stop joking around?" I yelled at him.

"Can it Celeb." Blake warned Celeb, who huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Levi, and jerked his head, "Leave Levi, we've got Hunter things to do."

"I'm a Hunter as well." Levi spat out.

"You're a Mentor to those who want to be a Hunter. You haven't been in any mission, not one. I have, and I know a lot more than you. So leave now." Blake warned.

But Levi stood his group. Like always.

"Listen Lorenzo. You. Leave. Now." Blake grounded out each word.

"Levi, just go." I whispered to him, suddenly afraid for him.

He cast his eye to me, and nodded. He looked back at Blake, giving him a hard look and then walked away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I all but yelled to Blame, but he ignored me.

He turned away from me, to where Levi was walking and called out, "I advise you not to listen in anymore with me and my brothers'. Wouldn't want to hear something you'd don't to hear."

From a distance, I saw Levi give him the finger.

"Mature." Blake snapped out.

I walked up to him and slapped his face.

He snapped his face back to me, before shouting, "Shit, you bi-"

"Yeah, you better be shouting! Look at what you've done? And why the hell did you do that? Just why?" I screamed at him. I was about to punch him but Hyde and Celeb grabbed both my hands, restraining me from hurting my own brother.

"Save that for later, Little Sis." Celeb whispered in my ear.

I growled at him, while he laughed.

"Bring her back home, and text Gavin that we're going home, get everything set." Blake commanded.

"'Kay Boss." Celeb joked as he swung me onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you Celeb." I threatened.

"Love you too Little Sis." He grinned at me.

Once we got home, I jumped off Celeb and opened the door.

Then I was attacked.

Someone grabbed me and pushed me onto the wall. I winced from the pain of my back banging into the wall.

"You can do better than that, Bells." Gavin whispered to me.

I growled as I pushed his chest with my hand. He gave me a grin, and tried to jab my sides. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. I kneeled his back and watched him fall to the ground. Until I was attacked again.

Isaac made a blow to my chest but I blocked it, and pulled him to me. I grabbed him in a head lock and kicked his stomach.

Jackson and Hyde came at me. I rolled my eyes and took a step back. They bumped into each other, both groaning from the impact of their nodules bumping into each other. I grabbed both of their front shirts and knocked them both together.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"Maybe they are, but not me." Celeb said behind me. I rapidly turned around kicked his stomach, not once but twice. He grunted but made a blow to my side. I kicked his leg and pulled. He fell to the ground. I slapped my hand onto his chest, as he breathed out.

Five down, one to go. I thought, smirking.

I punched Blake's face as soon as I felt him behind me. I punched his chest and kicked the part where it hurts. He grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back. I growled again and kicked his balls again, but harder. He let me go, and as soon as he did that, I kicked him in the head, not too hard but not too hard. I pull all my anger into him, all of people's doubts and my own.

When I heard clapping behind, I turned around. There stood my grandfather, with David and Jonathan. My father and mother were placed in the corner, and the other corner held some other Hunters.

"Good work Isabella." My grandfather praised, pride radiating around him, his eyes showing how prions he is.

I gave him a nod.

"You can say that again. Dammit, that hurt." Blake said, holding his head. My other

"I'm not going to say sorry." I said to him, my voice cold. I turned to my grandfather, "And what the hell was that?" I screamed at my grandfather.

"I wanted to prove to everyone that you are able to fight." Grandfather said.

"Okay, well I beat them, now up?" I asked.

"You start packing." Dad said to me. He was giving me that look, that look that said 'I'll talk to you later.'

I nodded, "Okay. Fine." I said. I grabbed my iPod - which I dropped when Gavin pushed me. I ran up the stairs, not looking at anyone while I was at it.

I barged into my room and slammed the door, breaking some of the hinges.

I grabbed a random file and flopped onto my bed.

**History of Hunters' and Werewolves'**

_ A thousand years ago, werewolves once ruled the earth. They had people – humans as their own pets. They treated them like dogs, like they were dirt. They were higher than the humans', stronger and cleverer. The werewolves' held them by their necks; they took their woman who were willing and some who weren't. They made men do their jobs, made them slaves for eternally. The werewolves' had no mercy, nor did their Alpha, Aleksander Holkes. He kept woman in their cages, in their prison and used them for his pleasure. He used different woman to breed his children, but none of them were successful. _

_ A night at full moon, a woman called Beatrice stepped foot onto werewolf territory, with two other women, Grenadine and Gwendolyn. They were beautiful, smart and strong, like no other women. They were goddesses in people's eyes. They were warriors in disguise. Once they stepped foot onto the werewolves' land, the Alpha smelted her out instantly. He was allured by this woman, Beatrice, alluded by her strength, her will power, her everything. He knew she was powerful, he knew she was something else. He also knew she wasn't human. He sent his two strong Betas' to find the women and send her to him. _

_ The two Betas' were confused by their Alpha's orders but obeyed. They soon found the women were the cages were. The women were planning to let out the other women, to bring them their freedom. Beatrice, Grenadine and Gwendolyn put up a fight with the two Betas' and the other werewolf soldiers. The werewolves' were entertained by the women fighting back, until Beatrice killed a werewolf soldier with her own bare hands. The two Betas' got into action and had finally got a hand to the three women, but with help. They took them and brought them to their Alpha. _

_ Once the Alpha saw his supposed Mate, he was angered by her protesting. He sent her up to his room and kept the two women in cages._

_ The next following days, Beatrice was trapped in the Alpha's arms. Whenever she tried to escape, he would be there to stop her. He held her as his own prisoner, but said to her she wasn't. That she was so much more. He told her that she was his mate. She laughed at his face and said she would never love a monster like him. Anger filled the Alpha's veins by the words of his mate. He then took her against her will, and Marked her as his. _

_ Soon, it was fall, and Beatrice was pregnant with the Alpha's child. However, Beatrice seemed to love the child inside her. She would keep him or her safe; she would love and protect her child. With that encouragement, she started to think of a plan._

_ The Alpha was amazed of how his mate was suddenly happy and so caring and loving towards him. He thought the child would have changed her, and the baby did, but not in the way he wanted her to. The days passed by, and soon the Alpha was more in love with his mate. He treated her like she was gold, like she was the finest treasure. He loved her and his child. And soon, Beatrice fell in love with him, without meaning to of course. _

_ Her plan was working; everything was working the way she wanted everything to work. You see, even from the start, Beatrice and her colleagues had a plan. Everyone knew Beatrice was so close to perfect that the Alpha would want her, and the Alpha did. She would play with his heart and mind. She would play with them all._

_ Beatrice had a plan. And it was working perfectly. But she wasn't planning on actually loving the Alpha, much less getting marked and pregnant. She had to make a decision, and she did, though she didn't know that the two people she grown to love would get killed in this war. _

_ When the werewolves' were at their weakest, they soon strike._

_Hunters' around the world has trained for something like this. They wanted action and action they got. The raging war went on and on. The Hunters' and the Werewolves'. Only one could win, only or could live. _

_ When the Alpha was at his weakest, she then strike. She sided with the Hunters', her kind, but saved her love, her mate, the father of her child. _

_ The Alpha was so close to getting killed, by the one and only Charles Swan. He had a sword and a gun on the Alpha. _

_ Beatrice made her decision._

_"Father, no!" She yelled at him. _

_ "Get back Beatrice!" He yelled. Then he pulled the trigger._

_"Beatrice." The Alpha finally whispered. His tone held so much love, so much gentleness a werewolf, an Alpha no less could hold. He closed his eyes, ready for what may come. But what came was a body on top of his. He opened his eyes and saw his love on top of him, her mouth filled with blood, her blood. "Beatrice." He repeated. Difference is, is that this time his tone was held with pain, hurt, sadness, and more love. _

_ "You monster!" Charles yelled, and then pulled the trigger again._

_The Alpha, for the first time was in darkness. But for one, he died with his love, his wife, his mate, and his with his child._

Once I finished reading, I didn't know what to feel. This Beatrice gave up her own life to go with this stupid plan to fool an Alpha werewolf. Then she get herself knocked up and _marked? _Then her father – my own great-great-grandfather, tried to kill the Alpha, but he instead killed this own child, his own daughter, and his own grandson?

Suddenly, I was aware of how Beatrice and I were the same. Giving up our own lives for the people we love, for the people who are in danger. Difference is, is that I wouldn't fall in love with a werewolf, and I wouldn't get knocked up. And I so wouldn't let my own father or my own grandfather to kill me.

Oh, how wrong I was.

***Line***

** AN: Whatcha guys think?** **Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them all! And Whatcha guys think of the Hunter & Werewolf story, weird right? But it's gonna be a bigggggg part of the story, just hinting ya. Don't know where I got it, but if anyone has heard of a story similar to this, do tell me :D But review! Next chapter, Bella is in La Push and will meet the **_**hot**_** tempered wolf. Hehe. **

** Oh and I can't update until next Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Only 'cause I have major test next, next week. I'll do chapter 3 on the weekdays, and I'll update on Fri, Sat or Sun :D**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight characters, but I do own my OC. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know what to do, don't you Isabella?" Grandfather said as he stood in front of me.  
"Yes Grandfather." I told him, my head held high, like a true Swan. He nodded, pleased with himself. He turned me around to our fellow Hunter's and Huntress. My brothers were at a corner, watching with not expression, the Swan expression. My mother's face was filled with pain and worry, my father's was filled with pride. He knew that I would live through this. From the corner of my eye, I saw Levi's figure lurking in the corner, hidden in the shadows. He stared at me, blank expression. Memories of what happened yesterday passed through my eyes, though I shot them away. I turned to my grandfather who was looking at me in pride like father was. I wanted to grimace. I know they think I'll live through this, but I don't know for myself.  
My grandfather addressed the crowd. Everyone turned their eyes and attention to grandfather. "I – My people, the Hunters of this region – Charles Swan IIII, Head Hunter of the region Arizona, will be sending out Huntress Isabella Marie Swan to accomplish a mission for the werewolves' in Washington." People clapped in amazement and in disbelief. I just stared at them in that Swan mask, where all my emotions were hidden. My grandfather clapped, gaining attention again through the crowd. "As a parting gift, my family, the Council and I will present Huntress Isabella will gift that will help her through her mission." Servants came out of the curtains into our living room. They placed boxes in front my parents, my brother Gavin – him being the oldest of the six, and three last boxes in front of Jonathan, David and a big black box in front of my grandfather. My parents were first to give their box to me.

"This if for your bravery." Father opened the box to reveal a silver dagger. He handed the box to my mother and took out the dagger. Some Hunter's gasped, while some – funny enough – 'ohhh'ed. My father held up the dagger to the light, showing of the carvings of a wolf howling and still dagger – only smaller – overcrossing the wolf. My father put the dagger in its case and placed it onto my hands.

He looked at me in the eye and said, "You will bring the Hunters' higher, to the clouds and sky. You will put the Werewolves' lower than dirt, to the ground, to Hades to where they belong. All because of your bravery."

He bared his neck to me, kneeling down. I did the same. My father stepped back and I was thrown back as my mother hugged me.

"You are important to me." She whispered. "I wish you luck my child. You are my only daughter; I wish not to lose you again." She hugged me tighter and let go. She bared her neck to me, also kneeling down and stepped back with my father. They walked away and stepped onto the stage was Gavin.

He opened the lid and took out a string with something dangling on it. I raised my brow but when I closely looked at it, I noticed it had a wolf on it. A grey wolf. The wolf was in a circle, a full moon, howling to the sky. He took my arm and slid the bracelet to my hand. He held onto the wolf, staring deep into my eyes. Even if he had the Swan expression on, his eyes told a different story. "Don't get yourself killed. Not for the innocent or the Hunters. Not even for our parents or grandfather, not for your brothers or anyone else. Keep yourself alive for _yourself_." He told me, stepping his back. He bared his neck and went back to where my other brothers were. They gave me small smiles and shrugs. Isaac gave me a thumbs up.

David and Jonathan were next. I tried to stop myself from ripping that fake smile off his face. I just looked at him. David smiled at me and opened the box. There placed on his plastic block, was the Hunter's Crest. The big H was blood red, bold and with meaning. Four symbols were craved inside the H. On one side of the H, the top right hand corner had a wolf was howling. The left hand corner had another wolf lying down. The bottom left had a wolf with its neck bared. The last symbol, the fourth had pitch black eyes, the eyes of one wolf. The H was held by black chains, with teeth – real wolf teeth – placed in random edges of the chain. This Crest was no ordinary crest. It was made from the Hunter's ancestors that were passed on to those who deserve it. The Hunter's Crest was only given to those worthy, who did good in battles or had done something no one else has done or did, like save a whole village. I was amazed that one was placed in front of me.

"A crest like no other. A Hunter's Crest given to you, Huntress Isabella." Jonathan said, smiling creepy, like a stalker or maybe a pervert … Yeah. A pervert is the right word. He got the Crest and went closer to me. Okay, first of all, ew. Second, I wish I could clasp it myself and third, ew. As he clasped the crest, his mouth was near my ear.

"If you think you will survive this Little Girl, you will not. Everyone thinks you are this warrior of some sort, even your grandfather, but to me, you are just a Hunter, a normal and ordinary Hunter waiting to be killed." He drew his head back and smiled his fake smile again. Saying I was pissing was an understatement and Jonathan knew it. He stepped back and bared his neck at me, David did the same.

As they went away, I burned deep holes at Jonathan's back.

Grandfather's shoulder's blocked my vision of the man I wanted to kill right at this moment. "Isabella." He said his voice deep and meaningful. "I give you a gun." Was all he said as he tried to hide a smirk. Everyone was confused, so was I. I opened the box and gasped. The Gun. It was the Gun. The Gun of grandfather's ancestors. I looked up and saw him bare his neck at me. He winked and turned back to the crowd. I closed the lid of the box and looked back at everyone.

"Huntress Isabella Marie Swan, we give you our luck for your mission. We will wait for your arrival, then we will proceed with our plan. Remember, _Draw blood not first, but when they do_." Grandfather said. He bared his neck at me, other's following.

I bared my neck to those and said in a promising voice, "I will bring back justice that our kind needs!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for me, telling me that I would be successful, that I would lead my people to victory.

Soon … it was all over. The crowd was gone, my parents wished me luck and my brothers said – once again – not to get myself killed. Jonathan smirked at me, his eyes telling me something that I didn't know. Jackass. David wished me well and my grandfather was grinning at me, still at my amazement of the Gun. But the only person I wanted to see was Levi.

"Where are you going Bella?" Mum asked me as she saw where I was heading. "Are you leaving now?" By the tone of her voice said everything that her eyes didn't.

"Yeah," I lied, my voice full of nervous. Thank God she thought I was nervous because of the mission and not because of Levi.

"Well," She started, then hugged me. "Please be okay. Please be safe." She sobbed.

"I will mum, I promise." I crossed my two fingers. "I'll be fine."

"Let her go Renee. She's eighteen and she's our daughter, she'll do well." Dad said, trying to hide his tears. This was hard for him. This isn't just some random mission that my brother's go to. This is a life and death mission that I was given.

"Yeah, mum. She's _the _Isabella." Isaac mocked, hugged me closely. Soon my brother came up to us and started hugging me, my parents joined in next, turning it into a group hug. My last group hug with my family.

"Isabella?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes?"

"You should go. You're flight leaves in two hours."

"Sure."

"Be careful Isabella." Mum said softly.

"Miss you sis."

"Get me a claw or tooth."

"Don't get yourself killed."

"And don't fall in love."

Those kinds of words or phrases were passed on as I grabbed my suitcases. Those kinds of words hurt. Only because they were coming from my family. It sounded like I was leaving for university not for a mission. I guess it was easier that way.

My grandfather took my hand and handed me a letter. "Levant is not here. He is with his father, Christian on a mission." My eyes widened. Mission? What mission? "You are not able to see him, but he gave me this to give to you." He gestured to the letter. "Good luck my child, you will do well

Then … I was in the car … leaving Arizona … Going to La Push.

* * *

I met Emily at the airport after many hours. I was shocked at what she appeared to be. She had three scars running down her check. Like claw marks. My interest spiked at that. Though she was still beautiful. We got alone quite well, she was helpful, too helpful at that. She asked me questions, I answered them – lying of course. I asked her questions and she answered mine, honestly and truthfully. Big difference on how I was saying what was and what isn't. Only, I had a reason. She was shocked that she had a cousin that was only a bit of a percentage Makah. I was shocked to, but she understood my needs, or rather my fake parents need. We worked well together. She was nice and very, _very _generous. I have nothing against her, she's probably one of the best cousins I have, okay, let me rephrase that, she's the only cousin that I like that is actually real and well … alive.

I met Sam Uley, her fiancé. He was buff, tall; built well … but … he looked like he was on steroids, though I knew the truth. He looked tired, like he didn't have any sleep. Wonder what made him so tired? At the affection that he put towards Emily, it showed that he loved her very much, vice versa. He talked to me, asked how I was, my family issues, school and all those things that seem unimportant. I answered them, telling him false words.

I wanted to ask them any Werewolf attacks or related but that would blow my cover and I really don't need that now.

As we got into the car, I caught sights of where we were heading or passing. The town Forks was small enough. Everyone knew everyone. There were no secrets that nobody knows. Though, there must be a few.

As we passed the La Push sign, my stomach flipped in that weird way, like that feeling you have when you're on a roller-coaster. It was like I was made to be here. It was weird … and scary. But it somehow felt right. Like something – or rather someone here in La Push felt right.

We soon arrived to a house, a median wood built house with a big porch. As we stepped inside, it felt like home.  
"And this is our house." Emily announced, her hands gesturing to her house. "Sam made it for me, then it became the house for Sam's friends, so you'll be seeing them around."

I nodded, commenting on her house, also looking around "It's nice, clean and homey."

"You want lunch?" Emily asked, going into the kitchen. What I saw the dining table, I was shocked. There were probably ten or more seats. I raised my brows but then remembered what Emily said about Sam's friends around the house.

"Sure." I answered her about lunch when I noticed that she was looking at me, waiting for my reply.

"Okay, but I'll show you your room first." She led me my upstairs to a room – my room. I opened the door and put my suitcase inside. I didn't look at the room; all I wanted to do was to find some information about the Werewolves, I mean, that was what I was here for. Emily led me back to the living room and I sat down. Sam excused himself, going out the back door, saying he had things to do – probably work.

"Hey Emily can I take a pis - go toilet?" Oh how ladylike Bella, how ladylike. Good thing Emily was busy with the cooking.  
"Sure, upstairs left." She called out.  
I nodded and went upstairs.  
When I finished my business I went to wash my hands. Turning the tap on, I boredly examined the different soap Emily has. Jeez, my aunt didn't have that much soap, and she's a neat freak. There was strawberry soap, lavender soap, blossom soap and a man taking his pants off. His hand was on his fly, ready to pull it down. I looked back at the soap and I eventually chose the strawberry soap, I mean my shampoo is straw- what? I looked back at the man and noticed he was - Oh God.  
"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed a blood curling scream.  
Once he heard me scream he looked back at me and screamed, "Ahhh!" He stumbled back, falling onto the bathroom floor, his pants to his thighs.  
"Who the hell are you?" We both shouted at the same time.  
We stated at each other. It was like having a mini stare down. Go Team Swan, for the Team!  
"What the fuck? Get out?" We shouted the same time again.  
"Me? No, you get out?"

I was going to slap him or kick him in the balls but -  
"Bella?" Emily shouted from down stairs. I heard loud footsteps then the door opened. "What's the matter I heard you - Ahh!" She was cut short, probably screaming from the sight of this half naked man with his hand trying to cover his - erm - part. What a beautiful sight – not!  
Sam quickly came into the bathroom. "Paul! Put that damn thing away! I don't need you flashing it to my wife or her cousin!" Yeah, oh God, how will I forget the - Oh help me please Lord. Please.  
"Sorry, sorry." This Paul bloke said. He pulled his pants up, and looked at me, but I was staring at his body. His chest, his packs and his abs. He was handsome in a way. Dude may be a prick and a perv, but he had a smockin' body. Though the perv part is - Whatttttt? Why the hell am I thinking about this bloke I just met in the toilet? In the damn toilet of all the places!  
"Bella?" Emily whispered to me.  
"Ye-ah." I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Paul bloke smirk.  
I quickly turned around, pointing my finger to his chest, "Listen hear flashy, and listen good. Just because you saw me looking' at your bod, doesn't mean a thing, so don't go smirking about and around. You got that, Pervo?"  
"Flashy? Pervo?" Was all he asked, a confused look on his face. What a stupid prick …  
For the first time, I looked into his eyes about to shout at him, to yell and call him a bastard, but his dark forest green eyes held me speechless, but that didn't make the dazzle look on his face change into a smirk that I thought it would. My insides then started feeling funny, like a warm sensation has filled every part of my bones, body, head to toe. My heart swelled for no reason, my brain didn't think, it just wanted to mesmerise the image of Paul, of his face, of his body. Looking at him now, he looked beautiful. His face was flawless, edgy looking and had a dangerous glint. My eyes started taking in every detail of Paul. His hair, jet black raven choppy cut, sweeping to his forehead, covering a part of his eyes. I examined his face, his slender, strong edged jaw, his tanned skin and straight nose. He was manly, he was deadly, he was ... Something else. My nose started to take in his smell, sniffing him suddenly. His musky, forest, grass and trees smell made me want to faint. Good thing I was leaning by the sink. My mouth start watering, well, who wouldn't?  
Then, I broke out of my trace. I was aimlessly and stupidly staring at his man, who had the guts to come into the toilet when I was using it! He had the bloody guts!  
With one last look at this God reincarnation, I turned my back, ignoring the suddenly pain in my heart and walked away from the bathroom, but only to find four men who were half naked standing by the door, listening closely.  
I raised my brows at them, "Put a shirt on." I told them. Then I walked into my room, slamming the door.  
Well, things couldn't get worse, can it now?

Actually, it can. And it did.

Right by my window, I heard the two voices of men. One of them was Paul.  
"I don't know man, it was like, I thought she was worthy for a day or two, I mean, yeah, she looked good, but when I looked at her, like really looked at her, I just -"  
"Fell in love with her?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"But what?"  
"I don't know, I - I guess I stopped looking at the outside of her and looked at the inside."  
"Wow, Paul. That's new."  
"I know, I know."

Funny. This Paul bloke has a desire for me of some sort.

Well, I feel the same.

Wait what?

Back to reality Bella. Back to earth. Back to La Push. Back to Emily's house. Back to Paul and his body, his face … his … Oh shit. Now I'm thinking of him. Oh shit! I'm actually thinking of him!

* * *

**Okay, first of all, so, so, **_**so**_** sorry for not updating … there are many reasons (you don't wanna hear them though … but I was supposed to update on last week but my log in wouldn't work and the icon wouldn't work) to why I haven't updated but I'll just leave it to a sorry (I know that it's enough). Secondly, it's the holidays (8 weeks of no school. One word: Freedom! And also Hell Yeah! Dover 'ere I come!) meaning I can update probably once (or twice if lucky) a week :D Remember to review and tell me how Bella and Paul met. Was it good? Weird? Crazy? Oh, I got that idea from experience … -_- …**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The minute I woke up, I knew something was wrong.

First, it was the feeling of my bed. It was softer than usual and I just completely feel into the mattress like Goldilocks. Second, was the painted wall. It painted yellow, too bright for my eyes to actually handle. It was bright like the sun and it almost gave me sunburn, if that's even flipping possible! Third, was the fact that loud laugher rang around the room. Actually, it was beneath the room, to the ground level. Whoever was laughing must have found the joke really funny ... Or either is extremely drunk. Whichever it would be, I don't care. I just wanted them to stop. I wanted to be back in my room. Where my walls were painted blue and canvases where plotted around. I wanted to be back on my bed, my comfy and not too soft to fall off bed.

I wanted to be back home.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to give another pep talk.

_ Come on Bella, don't be like this. This isn't you, this person who misses their bed and wall is not you! The Bella - the badass Bella would never be emotional like this. And about the loud (drunk) laughing, just tell them to quiet it down or you'll gut them. But this isn't you! Stop acting like a five year old and grow up! You're in La Push and in a matter of days; you'll be doing your mission. After senior year is finished, you'll be back home with your stupid brothers, crazy but loveable mother, always proud to be father and grandfather. Heck, if you're lucky, you might even see Jonathan, of course if someone doesn't backstab him while you've been gone._

I chuckled to myself. My pep talks were always weird.

The door opened and Emily's head popped out.

"Hi Bella." She said, giving me a shy smile.

"Hello." I mumbled to her, still trying to wake up.

"Breakfast is downstairs." She told me, "Why don't you come down, I've got the whole day planned."

Yeah, really? Well, I do too.

"Planned?"

"School is on Monday, you'll need proper clothes for this weather and some notebooks." Emily blushed, "Of course, if you want to go. I know you might want to shop for yourself and all but I just thought maybe we could bond, but -"

"Emily," I interrupted the rambling woman. "It's fine, thank you." I looked down, faking shyness. "I don't really know the way around here, so it would be good to have someone along."

Emily grinned, her face showing happiness. My heart fell to the ground. Why did grandfather pick such a nice woman for my scheme, why not a hobo instead? That way, I'll have to fight for food instead of getting handed with cakes and all sorts of bakes.

"Okay, just get changed and meet me downstairs for breakfast." Once Emily shut the door, I facepalmed myself.

_ Do not get attached to her, Bella. Do not! The scars on poor Emily's face are evidence enough! Do not be attached to her and end up getting her killed all because of a stupid friendship!_

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed to find my happy place.

_"Do you think I'll grow up to be a great Hunter like you Grandpa?"_

_"I know you will, Isabella."_

_"But what's the secret?"_

_ "What secret?"_

_"The secret of how you're so big, so strong and mighty! So brave and powerful?!"_

_ "It's not really a secret, my Little Isabella. You have to fight for what you believe in. I believe that we Hunters have a right to do and be who we want to be. We are humans with the strength and knowledge to outsmart werewolves. We are simply ordinary people with extraordinary powers."_

_ "Okay, I got the first part about the believing, but not the last. Could you tame down the adult words a bit grandpa?" _

_Grandpa barked a laugh and told me a story._

_ Fight for what you believe in._ That was the only think I understood when I was young when I talked to my grandfather. I hand to fight for what I believe in so that I may win.

I opened my eyes and smiled. I may miss my bed, my walls and the people I love, but in lease I have a memory of them, my family.

I opened my suitcase and shoved the folders into a secret compartment of the suitcase. Can't have noses in my business now? I took out a top, some jeggings and a zip up jumper. Look like a normal teenager now, Badass Hunter later. I hopped into the shower, but of course, made a secure observation if the man - Paul - decides to pop out anywhere. I sighed when my heart fluttered, just because of _his name_. Be still my heart, for I will crush you if you fall for Flashy. I smirked, Flashy. I'm starting to like that name for him. I showered and got changed. I got my hair into a messy bun and shoved on my brown boots.

I slowly walked down the stairs, admiring the pictures and decorating around the house. The house was beautiful, homey. Not like the mansion in which the family of Hunters live. We lived in what you would call a village. The mansion was offered to everyone without a home, or simply a place you needed to think. My family and I lived there, but it didn't exactly mean home to me. I was born there and grew up learning how to punch when I started walking. Learnt how to lie and tease when I started talking. Learnt everything at that mansion, made memories at that mansion, but the manison still wasn't home.

I sighed as I reached the last step. My eyes surveyed around the room. I knew those ten chairs were needed for something. There, right in the dining room sat nine Russet skinned males and two females. One of the females was obviously Emily but the other was someone I complete didn't know. The males were tall – even if they were sitting down. They were bulky and looked intimidating. Probably is intimidating, Bella. Intimidating in the sense of looking threatening and not because they had no shirt on. They looked dangerous to be around. I was sure people ran from them, because even if weren't in a group, just by standing alone would still have a person running to the hills. Too bad my whole life I was learnt that people who intimidated other people – the weaker man as my brothers would call them – always meant that they relied on their looks and reputation, never their strength or brains when it comes to a battle. Although, these males seem to prove me wrong for some reason.

They were laughing, pondering on about a football game that went all wrong. I shook my head. Men and football!

"Bella!" Emily squealed out, quickly standing.

I give her props. She had the whole room dead silent. I wondered if someone ever got her anger, how would the room be then?

"Hey." I grinned at her.

"Good morning Bella." Sam greeted me. "Emily made you coffee, is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Need the energy anyway." I answered him. I took a seat next to one of the familiar faces I saw yesterday.

I smirked at him, "I see you haven't taken my advice, you're still not wearing a shirt."

"Normally girls want the shirt off, not on." Was his reply.

Smart move, but if you ever play a game of chess with me; you'd see exactly how smart my moves are.

"Well, I'm not your typical girl. And just by looking, I'd know that having the shirt on would still give you a benefit."

He gave me a chuckle while the other Russet men laughed.

"She got you there Jake!" Another one of the boys I told to put a shirt on clapped his hand onto Jake's shoulder.

I was smirking the whole way until I heard that deep rumble. Like a train track. You'd hear it first before you see it. It would get louder and louder until it would reveal itself to you. And it just revealed itself to me.

A growl.

My breath hitched and my eyes narrowed. Consciously my eyes inched from person to person. I watched as their faces turned from surprise to worry to a full on wall of mask.

"Shot!" Emily yelped as she dropped her glass.

I shot up from my chair – falling right into her trap like she hoped – and asked, "Emily?" My voice was set into a fake startle.

"Emily, babe?" Sam asked as he took Emily and her broken glass to the kitchen.

My eyes followed their every move. It would like I was watching them – which I honestly was – but I would be helplessly looking for a way to help Emily. Reality was it that I was watching every move Sam made to see if he would cross the line and end me now. When he reached the kitchen, I mentally snarled.

Anger flooded through my veins. What the heck was that growl?

"She's clumsy like that." The one who clapped Jake's shoulder told me, trying to make a better distraction than Emily's. He offered me a goofy smile. "I'm Embry."

Calm Bella is what you need, not angry. Leave angry Bella for the wolves. I sent him a daring smile and picked up my facade from there. "Bella."

"This is Quil," The one called Quil stared at me. Should I be flattered or what ... ? "Sorry about the staring, he's ... Well, he's Quil. He's won't hurt you or anything, he's too soft like that."

"Seems creepy." I nodded to myself. I winked, "I like that."

And just like that, Quil's dazzled expression changed into a confident smirk.

Embry rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Quil's head. "Moving on ..."

"I'm Jared." The man next to Flashy introduced himself. He was the other man that Flashy talked to outside my window talking like Romeo himself.

I nodded at him.

He gestured to Flashy, "As you know, Paul or formally known as Piss-Anywhere-I-Like."

I barked a laugh, "You could say that again. Though, I like Flashy better, more appropriate."

Paul gave me a smirk that sent my heart to flutter again. Oh please be still or I will send you off to the hill. Okay, what is up with me and rhymes?

I ignored Paul and moved on to the three young boys and the lone girl.

"Seth Clearwater." The boy grinned. His smile was like the room upstairs' paint. Too bright but in a twisted way, his smile shone and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile back. "Leah Clearwater, my sister."

The girl looked at me in distaste. I simply smirked at her. Blake would love Leah, I just knew it. She had spunk. Leah's frown turned around into a smirk. We understood each other to an extent.

"And these two are Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea."

The remaining two blushed but nodded back. They were young, probably about fourteen or so. But their height and figure made them seem older. Their eyes though, they told a different story.

"It's nice meeting you all." Even if one of you growled.

Then I noticed the tattoo imprinted on all of their arms.

A wolf tattoo.

* * *

**AN: *Hides behind Seth as he blinds you with his smile!***** Okay ... I'm sorry I've been being a real moppet and leaving you guys hanging ... There were so many problems regarding my login and well ... Life. Year Nine is a year I hate to be in. Start of GSCE's and topics to choose from. Fun.**** But I'm back! Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Another chapter will be uploaded soon! I promise! **

**Should the story title be changed into: Does Loyalty Run Deeper than Love?**** Please review :D Oh and this is just the start of how Bella's life will be in La Push. I promise you XD**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The minute I got back to Emily's house, I ran straight to my room, lying to Emily about fixing my clothes. We shopped around in the small clothes shops that La Push and Forks had. I didn't grill Emily with questions like I was meant to, I restrained myself. I needed more evidence but getting them from Emily would not be a good move.

But I still needed evidence. So that is where I am now. Butt planted onto a chair, hands clinging onto laptop and fingers typing away. I searched everything up, trying to find the tattoo that was marked onto those Quileute boys. The tattoo looked familiar enough, but the very thought was at the back of my head. The Internet wasn't much help either. All it showed was tribal tattoos from different Native American tribes. It was no help. It didn't add up.

The growl from this morning was something, that's for sure. It wasn't loud or vicious like a mutt would give before it would attack its prey but it was still a growl. I didn't see any dogs around Emily's house, so the dog option is out of bag. The only reason I have for the growl would be that one or Russet men gave the growl, but ...

I shook my head.

_ Keep an open mind. Used the skills Gavin thought you. Look for loop holes, evidence! Anything! _

I grabbed my laptop and typed in Quileute Wolf. I tapped my fingers on my desk and clicked the first link that I saw. It told me about the legends that the Quileute's had and I has to smile. The wolves here seemed to be protectors ... From the Cold Ones. Question is, what are the Cold Ones?

I rolled my eyes and shut my laptop down. I pondered on whether to ask Sam but what happened early on in breakfast, I decided to rather not.

My phone suddenly beeped. I grabbed it and answered.

"You have reached the pizza man, what can I get you?"

"Funny, I'm the one answering the call, not the other way round."

Isaac gave me a chuckle, "You seem to be having fun there, Bells."

"Yeah, as fun as being in La Push can be."

"Got any evidence? Leads?"

I was about to say yes, but the 'None' had suddenly slipped out of my mouth before my brain would even register it.

My eyes widened and the guilt hit me hard. I had lied to my brother about the evidence, breaking a rule already but also breaking a promise I made to myself. There were so many evidences out there, Emily and her scarred self and the growl! That's the biggest one but none of it seemed to escape. It just stayed bottled up in my mouth.

"Okay, keep searching." Isaac told me and I willed myself not to scream out in agony. "I'm only meant to call you every once a week for any updates, but you can call any time you want."

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled, trying to say that I _have _found evidence but nothing seemed to come out.

My brother mistook my guilt for my own tiredness, "Tired Bells?"

I nodded, though noticed that Isaac was in Arizona, he couldn't see me. "Yeah." I whispered softly.

"Get some sleep, I'll phone you next week."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hanged up. I tugged my sleeves to hide my face. I lied to my brother ... Why would I do such a thing?

* * *

I stayed into my room for the rest of the day until I got bored. I didn't understand what happened in the phone call. It was scary. Never in life had I every lie to anyone about the wolves. I would always say the truth and nothing but the truth. It was what made a good Hunter.

Besides killing werewolves, being a good Hunter would also mean never betraying your own clan. If you happened to lie in front of another Hunter about a werewolf, then it would mean serious death.

A great and legendary Hunter that was once my grandfather's friend served the Hunter clan for many years, but when he lied about where a certain female werewolf was, he was soon sentenced to his death. Later, we all found out that he fell in love with the female wolf and she was baring his children.

If Isaac just happened to know I was lying, that would mean death for me.

I furiously shook my head.

_ He could never betray you like that, none of your family could _ever _betray you to your own death, not unless you betray them first of course. _

I grabbed my suitcase and ripped out the envelope that Levi wrote on. My hand skimmed the letter and I willed myself not to punch anything within my reach. Emily would be angry with me.

I opened the letter and withdrew a single note.

_Bell, _

_If I ever become a full Hunter, I would follow you to Washington. _

_But right now, I'll let you do all the investigating. I'm sorry for the argument we had. I just couldn't let you go that easily. I nearly lost you once, I can't lose you again. But you thirteen before and now you're eighteen. You're stronger than before, smarter. You'll win this fight for us, you'll win for the Hunters and the innocent ones who died. _

_Be safe. I'll be with you soon. _

_- Levent _

I sighed at my best friend's stupidity. Coming to Washington would be death sentence for him. I shoved the letter back into the suitcase and headed downstairs.

With the lying to my brother and the letter, all I wanted to do now was to slay some werewolves.

"Emily." I smiled as she jumped. She turned around and tsk me for scaring her but got back to her cooking. "Sorry, it's just so quiet in here."

The Russet males weren't here and neither was the girl – Leah. It was nice and peaceful. No drunken laughter echoing around the house, no talks about football. None of that. It was nice.

"It is, isn't it? The boys and Sam are gone but they'll be back for dinner," She paused to give me a smile, "That I'm sure it."

"Sam allows them to be here?" I asked her as I leaned on the wall. "I mean, twenty-four-seven?"

"Yeah, you could say the boys and him are like brothers, like this tight," She crossed her finger to show me just how tight Sam and boys were to each other. "Sam may be the oldest - being twenty four - but this relationship with the guys is almost like family. He would do anything for them, give them a roof over their heads, clothes on their backs and food on the table - even if it's my food on my table. Sam is acting like their big brother. Don't let their looks, or as you say, half shirtless attitudes fool you. They're been through a lot of things and Sam wasn't there to help them every time."

"He thinks of them as his own brother." I mumbled. "Even the young ones?"

"Even the young ones." Emily repeated my question into a statement.

I nodded, changing the subject. "When will dinner be?"

"Another hour or so."

"Okay, thanks." I started walking up the stairs.

"Bella?" Emily called out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let Paul and his stupidity blind you as well. He's a nice guy, just turned the way and took the wrong path. Sam is helping him, but you can't change a man who's been through so much in a matter of time."

Now that was something I did not expect.

I nodded but said nothing.

* * *

Dinner was ... Different.

_Everyone was sitting on the table and laughing around. I sat next to Paul - to Emily's happiness - and ate._

_I could smell Paul and his musky forest scent. It was ... Nice. My brothers used to dunk themselves into perfume, it sickened me because of the manly smell. But Paul's scent actually smelt nice. _

_I haven't had a proper conversation with him, nor was I going to start talking to him. I don't even know why I sat next to him but the fact that something pulled me to him frightened me. I never felt such a pull in my whole life. It willed me to go to Paul._

_I ignored the heat that was radiating from Paul and had a conversation with Jared. _

_ "How are you find La Push?"_

_"Cold." Yeah, with Paul's heat I could go naked ... Not that I would want to ..._

_"It's like that." He laughed._

_"If it's like that then why don't you wear a shirt?" I backfired._

_"Nature baby." Paul mumbled, though I heard him. __I stole a glance at him. He had spaghetti hanging from his mouth as we stared at each other. It wasn't exactly a turn on site but he made me laugh. His stupidity was just something to laugh about.__ He sent me a small smile to which I returned._

I didn't expect myself to be nice to Paul, he was just so immature and perverted when I met him but now he seemed nice. I remembered the talk he had with Jared, how I seemed worthy for a day or two then he is suddenly in love with me. I shook my head. It's not like I could even return his so called love. What I needed to return to was my mission.

When I was shopping with Emily, I noticed a club quite close by in Forks.

When it hits night, I would no longer be Bella, Emily's distant cousin; I would be Huntress Isabella Swan.

And she was coming out to play …

* * *

**AN: Well, well, well … It seems like trouble will stir up in the next chapter … What trouble do ya think Bella will get herself into?**

**Lol! Review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Everyone left after dinner.

Quil, Jacob and Embry left, saying they were late for work. They gave each other and Sam looks that I couldn't pin point. Leah took Seth, Brady and Collin home. It was just Jared, Flashy and Sam. But they left as soon as Emily and I cleaned the kitchen and went up stairs to the rooms.

I willed Emily to fall asleep.

As I waited, I picked clothes that would suit for a club. I picked out skinny black jeans that Emily and I bought in Forks and a red tank top. My leather jacket was lying on my bed and my combat boots were tucked in my suitcase.

I would walk halfway from Emily and Sam's house, and then take a bus from La Push to Forks. That was the plan.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my bed.

_"Do you remember?" Levi suddenly asked me. _

_We both sat on a rock near the river. Levi decided to escape the main village and I decided tagged along. I didn't want to stand around in the mansion and watch as Hyde gloated about his last mission that he went to. _

_"What?" I asked Levi, turning to face him. "Remember what?" _

_Levi sent me a sad smile, "That time when Jackson went on a mission." _

_Of course I remember that time. It was actually still fresh. I begged Jackson not to go. He was the second youngest of my brothers and I couldn't lose him, not to some freaking werewolf or even to the mailman. I thrashed around, trying to escape the hands that cling onto me. Hyde asked why I didn't react that way when he went on his mission. I told him that Jackson was different, he didn't have the brains that Blake had or the strength that Gavin held. He was just Jackson to me. The boy that mucked and played around. The boy that could have easily died. _

_"Yeah, what about that?" I asked him. _

_He sighed, "Don't you wish you had the privilege to go on a mission, even if it was just small."_

_It was my turn to sigh. _

_Levi wasn't allowed to go on any mission, only because his mother was a Bad Blood. In the village, if one of your parents were considered to be a Bad Blood, then all your hopes of being a Hunter would be destroyed to dust. I didn't exactly know what Levi's mother did to anger the Council but it must have been bad. Levi's father, Christian had his Hunter title ripped off him. He made five kills and had a battle scar but didn't help his case. When Levi started growing up, he had dreams of being a Hunter, but when he heard - from my very own father - that he wasn't permitted to be a Hunter, Levi's form changed. Since that day, he worked his arse off, trying to reach the top but whenever he was just that close, he would fall down again. _

_I watched him fall down. _

_"Missions ..." I started to say, "They're not for privileges. It's death. Blood is going to be on your hands and you can't do anything about it. The Hunter Blood runs through both of our veins, runs through every single Hunter's veins. We were brought up to kill werewolves. We were made to make a different for the innocent. We fought - or rather - still fighting for freedom, for revenge. Going on a mission or a case isn't for show Levi, it's not how many missions you go to or how many werewolves you kill, it's the fact that you saved not one person's life, but more. Missions are just a way for us Hunters to say sorry." _

I swallowed as I opened my eyes. _Missions are just a way for us Hunters to say sorry._ Sorry that we had got innocent people who didn't know about the werewolf world killed and murdered. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. My phone beeped eleven.

I stood up and changed into my clothes. I grabbed my suitcase and took out my gifts that I was given. My hand skimmed the Hunter necklace. The wolves represented the way us Hunter's will always be. We will chase the wolves, as they will chase us.

A game of cat and mouse.

But who is the cat and who is the mouse in this game?

I grabbed my gun and loaded my bullets. Silver was always the best technique to kill a werewolf. I drew my silver dagger and smiled. I put the dagger into my combat boots and the gun in my secret compartment in my jacket. My eyes spotted The Gun that grandfather gave to me. My eyes prickled but I blinked the waterworks away.

I stood up and fixed my hair. I left it to its natural curls and I applied a deep red lip gloss.

I smirked at myself.

Bella was gone. She was replaced by Huntress Isabella. And she was ready to play.

* * *

The club was what I expected it to be. Body's grinding into one another, the smell of alcohol was in the air and the music was typically loud.

I walked to the bar and asked for a shot. The alcohol didn't affect me as much as it did before. Yes, I used to drink, but only when I was with Levi. I trusted myself with him more than I trusted my brothers. Wonders what they would say if they had saw me when I first drunk. With practice I learnt how to drink properly and how to handle the liquor. It actually was a good thing, who knew I needed for today?

My eyes surveyed around the room. I was wondering where the werewolves were at.

That until I felt eyes on me. The person was practically eye fucking me. I turned my head to the back of my club to see a man in his early twenties. He was grinding to this woman who looked lost. It seemed to me that he wasn't enjoying much. I gave him a smirk and beckoned him forward. He let go of the woman and stalked his way towered me.

The first clue to which gave away the fact that he was a mutt was his fist. They were clenched around the woman's body. He was fighting something - his change. Yes, he was a male, he could be fighting for something else but his eyes were narrowed and his nose was sniffing the woman's neck, almost analysing it's scent. He wanted her blood. Call him a vampire but I knew better. This werewolf was tanned, not paled skinned. He was roughly about five foot ten, with a bulky and tall body frame. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

I kept the smirk on my face as I watched him walk up to me. I slowly drank the shot, my tongue teasing licking the edge of the cup. Once the mutt was next to me, I purred at him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

He snorted, his hands placing themselves on the bar table, "If that's what you call enjoyment, baby, you have another thing coming."

I held back my cringe. Flattering as it was, I wasn't interested in his actives in the bedroom. I was more interested in his actives with the werewolves. Setting my plan to motion, I swiftly grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

His hand gripped my waist as my back rubbed against his chest. He hummed into my ear as he grinds himself into me. My arms went around his neck, my hands gripping his hair as I moved with him.

That was when I felt another set of eyes on me. These eyes were hot, heated and burning. I lifted my head and searched the club, but the eyes were not found. I could defiantly feel them, I just couldn't see them. The eyes were familiar, weirdly enough. It had me panting.

Mutt took it the wrong way and turned me around. I decided this was the breaking point.

"Let's go somewhere more private." I whispered to him.

He nodded and led to me to the back of the club.

His hand trailed my waist to my arms, ending to my neck. One of my hands were pressed to his chest, the other was in my jacket. Getting ready to pull my gun out, I -

The mutt was suddenly thrown back to the opposite wall as Paul snarled at him.

"Don't you ever -" He growled at him, his hand on the mutt's neck, taking every breathe he had. I stood there in shock. Not because Paul was able to handle a mutt, but because of the deep feeling I had in my heart. "Touch her again or I will personally cascade you. You hear me?!"

The mutt mumbled incorrect words as Paul squeezed his neck.

_No! I needed the mutt alive! Not dead! _

I pushed myself forward and grabbed Paul's shirt. "Get off him Flashy!" Even when I trying to get Paul to stop killing the mutt, I still called him Flashy.

Paul growled again and pushed the mutt to the wall before letting him go. He fell to the floor, wincing and whining like a bitch.

Paul grabbed my hand and tugged me away.

"Flashy!" I yelled at him. "Let me go."

Onlookers were staring at us, wondering why I was fighting the Russet man.

"Hey, man." One man called out.

Paul stopped walking and turned to him. He had a goofy smile on his face but his eyes held fierce. "Sorry, man." He said, slinging his arm on my shoulder, "Saw my ex in there," He nodded to the club, "My girl went crazy and wanted to have a cat fight with her." He told a lie.

The men around him laughed and nodded.

Paul tugged me again, whispering words into my ear.

It was pleasingly good. Even if I didn't understand a word he said, it was nice to hear. Especially if he talked in Quileute. It was ... Sexy.

Paul huffed in annoyance and dragged me around.

I rolled my eyes, "You do know that dragging a girl around is not exactly a turn on Flashy."

He mocked me, "You do know that dancing around with _that_ man isn't exactly a turn on, Bella."

"Nice of you to watch me dance, now let me go."

Paul stopped to face me. He looked pissed off ... But he looked destroyed as well. He looked as if I ran over his poor puppy. "Let you go? So what, so you could go back to the club and _dance_ with other men?"

I gave Paul a humourless laugh, "Isn't that what a club is for?"

Paul raised his brows, changing the subject, "Does Emily even know you're here?"

"She's not my mum." I backfired at me. My mother was in Arizona, not in Washington. "And you're not my dad."

"Might as well be if you dance around in those clothes."

"Is that your nice way of calling me a slut?"

If Paul looked pissed off before, he looked _even_ more pissed off, he looked as if he wanted to punch something. He was shaking really hard and his fists were clenched to his side. He took a deep breath and backed me into a wall.

My back hit the wall as he slammed his hands on either side of my face. I was trapped.

His breath washed over me, musky and so masculine. "No," He mumbled, "it's that my way of saying that I don't like you dancing around."

I glared at him, "You seemed to like it."

He smirked, "You didn't let me finish, Isabella. I don't like the way you dance around for those men." He gentle flicked a piece of strand from my face, tucking it into my ear. Paul gave me a crooked smile that sent butterflies deep in my stomach. What this next words, though, really hit the fan.

"You, dancing around like a little vixen, is for my eyes to see. _And only me_."

* * *

**AN: ... I don't know what to say ... That part just wasn't planned but Paul decided to write the story himself ... -_- Stupid Flashy, Piss-Anywhere-I-Want Wolf XD**

**Lol! Thank you to the people who have review! You guys rock my socks! If only I was wearing socks ... :/ **

**TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul****: Glad you like the story! I've been trying to write chapters so I could upload it on the next day! **

**twilghtsmylif****: Same! I just love stories where Bella has some spunk and loving for Paul! **

**Melody-Rose-20****: Lol, glad you like the name Flashy for Paul. XD **

**BigTimeGleekBTR****: Trying to update as much as I can before school starts :) Thanks for the review! **

**I noticed that I didn't do any disclaimers for the last two chapters and this chapter, so, here it: I no own Twilight :( **

**Review! They make me happy like a kid on Christmas Day!**


End file.
